Rebecca's Universe
by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsLazuli
Summary: Rebecca Sugar is having a pretty rough night until she has an unexpected visit from one of her own creations. Probably going to be a one shot, but I hope you guys enjoy the story!


**Just and idea that I had, most likely a one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rebecca was walking in a hurry to her house, juggling groceries and her phone at the same time while doing so. She had just picked up groceries from the local supermarket and was on her way when she had gotten a call from her boyfriend Ian.

And it wasn't a happy call.

"What do you mean you won't be able to come home tonight?" Rebecca asked on the phone. "We were going to work on the new Steven Bomb tonight!"

"I'm sorry, Rebecca." Ian apologized. "We had an incident at the studio that demanded my assistance. There was an accident, and there was a huge fire. It destroyed everything, Rebecca. Everything."

"What!? It's all gone?" She asked in a panic.

His lack of a response confirmed it for her.

"Son of a bitch!" She said in frustration, kicking a nearby trashcan. "What are we going to do now? We can't just start from scratch, the equipment costed thousands of dollars, and our work! Oh god, are we all out of a job?"

"No no, it won't come to that." Ian said reassuringly. "We have what we took home to work on in my car, and you know my parents are wealthy enough to give us a hand with payments on the new equipment."

"No we can't ask that of them. Remember last time we did that?" Said Rebecca.

"Last time wasn't our fault, and they were more than willing to help us out. They adore you, Rebecca. Maybe it's because you're so smart and beautiful. Or maybe it's because you're Jewish."

"Ian, are you sure they'll help us out again? I don't just want to keep asking them for money, that would be wrong of us."

"Well." Ian said. "Then it's a shame that I already called and asked them for the money."

"Ian are you crazy!" Rebecca hissed into the phone. "How could you do that before talking to me first?"

"Because this was a catastrophe and I had to act fast." Ian answered. "Plus not only were my folks more than happy to pay for everything, they both said they knew you'd be in the state you are and said it was a good thing I called them first."

"Your parents are awesome." Rebecca spoke with both relief and gratitude in her words.

"Yes they are. Very awesome indeed." Ian agreed.

"Well I'm just now getting home." Rebecca told him, setting the bags of goods down and unlocking the door with her key. Then she picked them back up and stepped inside her house, closing the door behind her.

"I have to stay here and sort everything out. The staff and crew are still freaking out. What time is it?"

Rebecca looked at her wristwatch. "9:15."

"I'll try to be home around midnight." Ian told her. "I have to go now. I love you."

"Love you too Ian. Bye." Rebecca hung up her phone and placed it inside her pocket.

She took the grocery bags and set them in her dining room table, then went around the house turning on all the lights before taking off her coat and hanging it up on a hook.

"What a night." Rebecca said exhaustedly, starting to put the bagged goods away.

While she carried out her task, Rebecca thought about how this issue of the studio burning down would be solved. Sure, Ian's parents would help them out, but that doesn't bring back all the work the crew did, or help out all the voice actors who had to live without a job for a while. At least until the studio was rebuilt and all the technology and tools were bought, they'd be out of a job for God knows how long. Some would be angry, and how they'd react would be unpredictable.

And what would the people at Cartoon Network say? They'd have to postpone the new Steven Bomb to a new date, which would cause unrest and fury from the fans of Steven Universe. How would she deal with them? Would they understand?

This was causing Rebecca's head to spin. She suddenly felt very dizzy, to the point where she had to sit down on her couch to keep herself from collapsing. Dizziness quickly became a piecing headache, and she cried out in pain. It was like there was a mini nuke that detonated in her cranium, and she couldn't stand the pain.

Then as quick as it came, it was gone. She was fine.

Rebecca just sat there, confused as to what caused her such great pain only to vanish a few agonizing seconds later.

Then a voice startled her.

"That's the feeling you get when something impossible happens." Said a boy's voice.

Rebecca looked around the room, searching for the person who was hiding in her home.

"Who's there?" She asked the house.

"Come on, you don't recognize my voice? Guess who it is." The voice responded.

Rebecca thought for a moment before realizing that the voice sounded familiar.

"Is that you Zach?" She asked, confident she knew the identity of the boy who broke into her house.

"Close but no cigar, Rebecca." The voice said, clearly amused. "There's only one person in existence who has my voice. So, if I'm not your good friend Zach Callison, then who else could I be?"

Rebecca racked her brain trying to identify the boy. She reflected back on the voice of everyone she knows or works with, with no such luck.

Then, like sucker punch to the gut, she realized who the person was.

Without having her say a word, He stepped forward out of a dark shadow that he had been hiding in. He flashed her one of his signature smiles, and a gasp of both shock and amazement escaped Rebecca's lips.

"Steven?"

Steven Universe bowed. "The one and only."

"But, how is this even possible?" Asked Rebecca in wonder. "I created you."

"You just answered your own question Rebecca." The boy answered. "You created me."

"What does that mean?"

"Isn't it simple, Ms. Sugar?" Said Steven. "You just did the same thing as any other person who's made a cartoon, or a book, or a video game. You played God, and you succeeded."

"But I'm no God or cosmic being or anything. I'm just a woman who had a dream." Rebecca said, sounding a bit down.

"There's nothing wrong with having a dream. Dreams are what keep most people going in life. If nobody in the world had any dreams, then there'd be no point in life, now would there?"

Rebecca just couldn't believe it. Here she was in her home, talking to a figment of her imagination that somehow morphed into something... **real**.

This shouldn't be possible. This shouldn't be real. Rebecca insisted that this must have been a dream. A weird, hyper-real dream that she couldn't wake up from. But at the same time, maybe she didn't want to wake up.

"Okay Steven." Said Rebecca. "How did I create you?"

"Well, you thought of me once, drew some sketches, called some people to help you make a show..."

"No. I mean how did I make you real?"

"That's simple." He replied. "You care about me. You've always cared about me. So much in fact, one day I just poofed into existence. Apparently I'm that important to you that you gave me life. So like I said, you played God and I am the result."

Does...does that mean I am God?" Rebecca asked, feeling very weirded out by now.

"Dunno, but it's cool that I'm finally out of that wretched TV screen."

"What do you mean?"

Steven paused for a second with a confused look on his face, then he said "Oh yea, you wouldn't have known. Yeah, I've always known I was a cartoon character. I was technically born when the first Episode of my show aired."

"You knew? How?" Rebecca questioned.

"I had a conscience the whole time I was on screen. It was terrible, being trapped in a box and being forced around for entertainment without being in control of my movements or voice. It felt like being a puppet being in a play. I was never able to be myself. Well I am the same boy that you dreamed of. Nice, caring, childish, but I never had control of my life. It hurt, Rebecca. It really did."

"Oh you poor thing, I had no idea your life was so horrible." Said Rebecca, misty eyed with fresh tears. "I am so sorry I put you threw all that misery Steven. I never intended that."

"Don't apologize, you had no idea. How could you, this must seem impossible to you. Having a conversation with a cartoon character isn't something that happens every day."

"No it's not okay, I didn't bring you into the world as a cartoon just to torture you like that. I never wanted that."

"Well, why did you create me?" He asked.

Rebecca hesitated. She had never told anybody why she had dreamed of making Steven Universe as a show. Sure she had given some basic and bland answers that any TV show creator would give, but never the real reason why. No one else knew, not even Ian.

Rebecca had been in a dark place once when she was young, so she clung onto a dream that could keep her going, Steven.

And no one else knew why.

"I'm sorry, that was a personal question." Steven said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's none of my business."

"How long you want to talk?"

Steven was surprised, his expression telling it all. "As long as you want to talk."

"Then have a seat." Said Rebecca, gesturing to a cushion next to her on the couch.

Steven cautiously stepped over and sat next to Rebecca.

"If I tell you why I made your show, why I care about you so much, you need to promise to never tell another living soul. Do you understand, Steven?" Rebecca began.

"Of course." Steven promised. "Not another living soul."

"Okay. In that case, let's start with my childhood."

Steven sat closer with curiosity in his eyes. Rebecca took a deep breath, and began her story.

"Growing up, life wasn't the easiest for my family. My parents weren't constantly in debt, my father was a firefighter and my mother, a nurse. Money coming into the house wasn't ever a problem, as my parents were both hard workers and took second jobs if we ever needed the extra money. That being said, our landlord was a tyrant. He had started out like a nice guy when we first moved in, but that quickly disappeared and he would always raise the rent or ask for it too early. He was an asshole. Always sabotaging things around the house, giving my parents a hard time and making our lives a living Hell."

"That just sounds like he was a toxic person in your lives." Said Steven. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Because of rent and him sabotaging everything, my parents would fight all the time. We're always away taking double and triple overtime just so they could take care of us kids, me and my younger brother Steven."

"Oh, I see. Tell me about Steven."

"Steven is the person I'm closest to. Since mom and dad were gone so much, I had to take care of him all the time. Had to reassure him that everything would be alright, and had to tell him that nothing happening was his fault. It was hard saying all that to my little brother, because as I was saying it all I knew they were lies. He never really knew how hard it was for me and my parents because I shielded it from him. Yet it was so weird. He generally always had a cheery personality. Funny, happy, and very caring. Sound familiar?"

"That's how you made me." Steven said with amazement clear in his facial expression.

"Yep." Rebecca continued. "He was where it first started. His amazing personality made life better for the both of us."

"But Steven wasn't my only inspiration. In school a lot of people picked up that I enjoyed all different kinds of art. My favorite was computer animation, and for a long time I had always wanted to make a cartoon. So whenever kids were feeling low, they could just watch my show and forget all their troubles, like they never existed. To make people forget about how cruel and unfair life his, and to give people hope that there still is good in the world."

"You seem to speak from experience." Steven noted.

Rebecca nodded. "As if things at home weren't bad enough, school was worse. I had always been the quiet nerdy girl sitting in the corner, never talking to anyone. I had no friends, therefore I had no relationships, so I was...b-bu-bullied." She stuttered.

"You had a problem with stuttering?"

"It happens when I get nervous. So whenever the teacher made me work out a problem on the board, I'd stutter and mess everything up. I was a laughing stock. I'd stutter so much, they gave me a nickname. They called me The Broken Record."

"Whoa, that sounds awful." Said Steven.

"It was. Never having anyone to talk to, or play with, I was all alone. I just read my books and kept to myself as much as possible."

"But where do I fit in the picture?"

Rebecca hesitated for a second, tears streaming out her eyes. "I'd have journal I would write in. I'd talk about my day, but usually I wrote stories. Drew pictures, make comic strips. Then one day, you popped into my head. I just drew you on my paper one day, and I could tell you were different than all my sketches. You had potential. You would change my life forever. And that's where I found my Haven. In you."

"Well, have I brought you the joy and happiness that you wanted?" Steven asked nervously.

Rebecca looked up directly into Steven's eyes. "Oh Steven, you've already given me everything I could have ever wanted. And now, seeing you in person, _standing in my living room,_ this has been a life changing event experience for me."

She reached over and took Steven's hand.

"Thank you Steven. You saved me."

By this point Steven also had tears in his eyes. "Thank you for creating me."

Then the two friends came together in an embrace that could not be broken up. The hugs came, tears flowed, and love was shared between the both of them. And they stayed there in that embrace for a solid 10 minutes.

"Rebecca." Steven finally said. "I have to go."

"What!?" Rebecca cried, breaking away from their embrace. "Why?"

"Because I'm not real. I belong in the world of cartoons and dreams, not here in the Real World. You and I both know that."

"But I need you, Steven!" Rebecca cried out. "I can't live without you, your everything I have in this world! You're Rose Quartz to my Pearl, my Ruby to my Sapphire, my Lars and Sadie for Christ's sake! Please don't go!"

"Rebecca, I can't stay here. I'm not just your dream anymore. There are thousands of fans of my show, our show, that need us. I have to do it for you as well as them. I hope you can understand."

"Yes." Rebecca sniffed. "I do."

They hugged each other one more time before Steven made his way to the door.

"Will I ever see you again?" Asked Rebecca.

Steven opened the door, then turned back one last time.

"You'll find out when the show ends. When the magic ends. Then you will know."

And just like that he left.

 **A year later...**

"Good Job everyone on making a great series finale to an even greater show!" Ian cheered as him, Rebecca and the rest of the Steven Universe staff celebrated the series finale of the show.

The staff had worked long and hard, especially after the huge fire that burned everything to the ground, but their hard work had played off. The series had 2 more seasons and they had ended it all with a grand finale that all the fans loved.

After celebrating until one in the morning, Ian and Rebecca walked home that night. As they made it home and got into their sleepwear, Rebecca reflected on her time working on Steven Universe. Then her thoughts turned to that fateful night she met her creation in the flesh. He had said to wait for the show to end, and only then would she know if they were to ever meet again.

But sadly, there was no appearance from her childhood dream.

Rebecca had finished brushing her teeth and Ian had already laos down in bed when there was a knock on the door. Puzzled to who would be knocking at her door, Rebecca went and answered the door, only to have the surprise of her life.

"So are we going to stand here all night or are we gonna party!" Cheered Steven.

Steven walked in and one by one, so did every character from Steven Universe. The Crystal Gems, the Homeworld Gems, and all the residents from Beach City.

During the commotion Ian came out of his room and stood there with a shocked expression.

"What!?"

"Everybody, give Rebecca Rea Sugar a round of applause!" Said Steven.

The crowd of cartoon characters cheered and clapped in honor of their guest of honour.

Rebecca looked around at everyone there. As tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes light up with happiness, Rebecca felt, for the first time, like she wasn't alone. Like she was someone extraordinary and unique. She felt like she finally had the unconditional love she had always desired and dreamed of. She didn't feel like the little girl who was always quiet or who stuttered, or like someone called The Broken Record.

She felt like she was loved.

And accepted.

And she finally had friends.

She was Rebecca Sugar. Creator of Steven Universe.

She felt...Normal.

She felt... **Alive.**

* * *

 **This story was a message to all those people who cling onto a dream so you can get through life. This story was meant to inspire love and creativity into every reader here.**

 **And it also shows that dreams can be made reality. I know for a fact that Rebecca Sugar wishes her creation was real. Who wouldn't?**

 **Anyway, not sure if I make a sequel, cause this story is meant to be just one thing, but maybe I'll do something further with it. Anyways, hope you like it, remember to follow, review and fav my stories and me as an author, and check my other SU story, Separate Ways, and any other SU story I make.**

 **Take care everyone, and Lazuli out!**


End file.
